


home.

by itssunnyweatheroutside



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Proposal!AU, author's self indulgent, fluffy hyunghyuk, hyunghyuk birthday fics, that was long due excuse me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-16 10:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18519880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itssunnyweatheroutside/pseuds/itssunnyweatheroutside
Summary: Hyungwon gave him a home, so Minhyuk offer himself as his home for the remaining of their life.aka a long due (and a very late indeed) HyungHyuk birthday fic.





	home.

**Author's Note:**

> whoever clicks this fic, thank you for putting up with my self-indulgent hyunghyuk propaganda once again.
> 
> my dear baby Ima gave me this prompt last December and I'm slow enough to only follow it up now, so I hope this can be a late birthday gift for her too. thank you for everyone who continually encourage me to write despite my questionable ability to deliver, i treasure each one of you <3
> 
> also: idk what I'm doing with this, i wrote it in turbo mode so, bear with me

Hyungwon is a man of his word. And his words are his rules.

Minhyuk tease him around a lot, calling Hyungwon "a very good rule-abiding citizen", cause when he made rules, everything shall be done accordingly so.

Minhyuk on the other hand, are quite playful and carefree; he doesn't understand the concept of rules.  
But he understands simpler concept, such as how obsessive Hyungwon can be with his 'rules' and plans, that Minhyuk knows better not to cross it or break it, no matter how Hyungwon regards him so dearly. Minhyuk wants to be a small breath of fresh air, not a chaotic storm, in Hyungwon's orderly and grid-full life.

But Hyungwon has to admit, Minhyuk does bring up a storm in his days, tampering with the systematical way he relied his life on. Tampering with his self-commitment, making him break his rules, when rules aren't made to be broken.

_He doesn't do relationship, or cute pet names. The first rule._

 

“Boys, thank you for making my baby happy and celebrating his day tonight. And inviting me along, though you know I’ll refuse.” Hyungwon gulps the last bit of soda left on the wine glass, before he stretch his arm for Minhyuk to reach; pulling Minhyuk from where he previously sit—sandwiched between Jooheon and Changkyun—to his own arm.

"Sadly, I'm afraid I need to take my boyfriend home now, before he gets more drunk and miss out the rest of the night." 

Hyungwon wants to utilize his large hand to cover his whole face in shame. He couldn't believe where he is and what he's currently doing, drinking grape cola poured from his expensive bottle of wine because his whiny  _boyfriend_ said he wants to get drunk for his 26th birthday. Minhyuk gets messy real quick whenever he drinks, but he can't help when Minhyuk pouts like a puppy; so Hyungwon had to bargain that instead of beer, they can have wine, and proceeds to fool Minhyuk into thinking that wine taste like crappy grape cola. 

"The dumbest shit I would pull for this man.." he cursed to himself.

"Mm.. I can hear that.." Minhyuk half-whisper sluggishly, burying his whole weight to Hyungwon's lean back.

"Then pretend you don't hear that. Now do you want an extra piggy back ride, sleepy birthday baby?"

Minhyuk giggles like stupid from the hallway through the resident's parking lot. One, because he thinks he's drunk and he thinks that's what drunk people do. Two, because Hyungwon keeps calling him baby and shamelessly claims him his boyfriend.

 

Minhyuk can't recall exactly how and when Hyungwon starts to address him in a lovey-dovey way. But Hyungwon remembers, he remembers it all too clearly in fact.

It was a mistake during their first few months of dates. Minhyuk had never told him about his low tolerance for drinks, so Hyungwon absentmindedly picks him up for a beer night. It was a hectic day at work, but Hyungwon doesn't feel like drinking alone; especially not when he have this cute guy who's super head over heels for him (and so does Hyungwon to Minhyuk, but he doesn't wanna acknowledge it yet). Minhyuk acts odd during the whole night, and Hyungwon never saw him this visibly nervous during the time they knew each other. Hyungwon assumed he wasn't feeling secure enough around him yet, perhaps Minhyuk worried Hyungwon would drug him while he's drunk. Perhaps he thinks Hyungwon would kidnap him. Who knows, really.

That was until he saw the sobbing mess that is Minhyuk when he's drunk.

He barely drinks enough yet he wails on and on.  
About how he hates it when Hyungwon boss him around; yet there's nothing he can do, no complaint he can voice, because Hyungwon looks so hot and irresistible when he told Minhyuk what to do and not do. And how Hyungwon never tucked him to bed when he spends the night over, but Minhyuk keeps it to himself because he's happy and lucky just having Hyungwon's warmth and after-shower scent next to him as he sleeps. But also, how desperately Minhyuk wants to call him his, how Minhyuk wish Hyungwon would call him baby, princess, boyfriend, and all those cute pet names; but he doesn't wanna feel like a burden to Hyungwon for asking too much. 

Perhaps the stern man had found his kryptonite: vulnerable and soft Minhyuk, because Hyungwon never thought that the unbothered and cheerful Minhyuk thinks of him with such longing when he's alone.

So Hyungwon whisper, "do you wanna be my boyfriend, then?"

"Hmm, stop playing with my heart, you mean asshole."

"This good-looking asshole is your boyfriend, then. I'm yours, I'm so sorry, Minnie."

Minhyuk was too wasted by the next morning for the exchange to stick in his memory, but ever since, Hyungwon keep insisting to call him baby Minnie, and that June 26th would be their anniversary date.  
(He also half-threaten Minhyuk to remember the date and add it to his set of rules that anniversary date should never be forgotten)

 

 

"Stop giggling because I call you my boyfriend in front of Joo and Kyun already." Hyungwon whines. "Happy birthday, sweetheart. I do love you a lot." 

If it wasn't for the pseudo sleepiness he thinks he's having, Minhyuk would leap around and peppers kisses all over Hyungwon's face like the puppy he is. Hyungwon knew his heart, and it's been months since the two are officially a thing, but he's happy. 

"God, you're heavy. Heavier even when you keep moving like this."

"Hyungwon, you just need to exercise more..." he mumbles.

"Wow, I should've drug you too earlier. My regret."

Minhyuk chuckles feebly. Birthdays have always made Minhyuk happy, but Minhyuk argues in his mind if this birthday was the best he ever had. But the night isn't even over yet.

 

* * *

 

Hyungwon wonders where he went wrong with the grape soda trick when Minhyuk knocks himself out to a sound sleep once Hyungwon starts the engine of his car. He tried snapping his fingers, poking around Minhyuk's waist, but he receives no reaction.

He pull his car to a stop and enjoy the silence before he breaks it. The sight of sleeping Minhyuk was one of his favorite; which he doesn't get to see often, cause most days it's always Hyungwon who fell asleep first, with Minhyuk watching him like his personal guardian angel. 

He brush the side of his cheeks softly, careful not to break his sweet little dream.

"Wakey wakey, Minhyuk. Hey, we're here."  
  
"Where are we?" Minhyuk yawns and clings his arm to Hyungwon's neck, not wanting to let go. "I don't feel like eating pizzas anymore...." 

 

"I know. You need to see it for yourself though, then you get to sleep as much as you want, hm? I'm kinda sleepy too." 

"Piggyback, please?"

"Nope, baby Minnie needs to get up just a little while. The night is still young, and it's your birthday, come on."

Minhyuk wipes away the sleepiness and what's left of his dream from his eyes, again taking Hyungwon's guiding hand out of the car, into the front door of the building. The sudden change of cold air in the room jolts him awake, his nose sniffing the strong scent of perfume in the air. Hyungwon press the elevator button, and Minhyuk's eyes open wider than the elevator door.

 

"Hoooly, you booked us a room? For my birthday???"

He should've seen this coming once Minhyuk fully wakes up from his fake drowsiness.

"WAIT, are we out of town? I mean I know you like to--"

"Sshhh. No peeking." Hyungwon whips out a silky blindfold and wraps it quickly around Minhyuk's eyes.

"Wow. Kinky. Are we doing Fifty Sh-"

"Minhyuk." his voice low and commanding. "I swear it's not like that don't get your hopes up. Just, ssshh before I change my mind on being sweet."

Minhyuk digs it when Hyungwon does that; telling him to shut up in his very own way. He also lowkey digs where he thinks this thing is going.

 

 

But Minhyuk's mind is set up for a disappointment--or not really--when Hyungwon clicks the door open, unwrapping the knot; presenting him the highlight of the night.

"So. Which room would you like a tour to first?"

"Hyungwon. Chae Hyungwon, are you kidding me. What is this?" Minhyuk's eyes dart to picture of the two of them, sitting pretty in the desk next to the TV. 

Hyungwon take a few step back, throwing his arm around Minhyuk, wrapping him warm in a tight embrace. "This is yours, no, our home. Happy birthday."

Minhyuk feels like crying right then and there, and Hyungwon plant a kiss on the back of his head to tell him it's okay to cry. He'd love to be the reason for his significant other's happy tears, to make up for the sobbing nights he cause him on their early days.

"But why Hyungwon....? We don't need this.. do we?" Minhyuk pouts, feeling guilty over how big his man just go for his birthday gift. 

"Well, I need this. We need this. Honestly I kinda wanna have more time to be alone with you. Quality time. I do want that."

 

"But.. mostly, Minnie? It's because you deserve it. No other reasons." 

"Let's celebrate yours and Ki's birthday here later this month, alright?"

 

_And there goes his second rule away, to never get carried away and commits emotionally to people who may not stay_. But Hyungwon no longer mind his own rules, and he's certain this time to make it last; to make Minhyuk stay.

* * *

He initially thought, days with detail-oriented Chae Hyungwon would feel like walking on an eggshell, not knowing when he would finally cross the line and piss Hyungwon enough to drive him away. It was Minhyuk's fear at the start of their relationship, and living together only made his fear even more apparent. But to his own surprise, Hyungwon and his quirky ways made everything feels safer and secure. And Minhyuk easily welcomes this addition in his life.

It was late December night, when Minhyuk just couldn't shut his eye, and even in his sleep, Hyungwon notice and worry for him.

"What's keeping you up, moonbeam?" Minhyuk loves the new nickname Hyungwon assigned him post their moving in phase.

"Mm.. this is random but, what do you want for your birthday?"

Hyungwon rolls his body and sneak his head under Minhyuk's chin. "My birthday? That's bothering you?"

"My gift...? Nothing? You, this. Us." Hyungwon answers simply. "More of this, more of us, that's all."

"That's so sweet of you..." and Minhyuk thinks of an old tale of belief that his parents used to tell him before bed.

 

"Actually Hyungwon, do you mind if I break one more of your rules for your birthday gift?"

"Minhyuk, if only I still remember my rules, I sure would kick you out now. It's almost 3. Let's go back to sleep so I can smother you with hugs and kisses as soon as the sun rise, kay? Now come here get my cuddles." Hyungwon annoyed groans startled him at first, but Minhyuk purrs and give in to his offer. Hyungwon always has a way to shut him up and ease his mind, and Minhyuk is forever grateful. 

Minhyuk went to bed thinking of eternity with Hyungwon.

* * *

"Hyungwonnie, wake up, it's moooorniiing." Minhyuk whispers and tickle him up before he runs away.

Hyungwon still lets out a sigh, but it's one that's followed by a smile.

 

Moving in with Minhyuk does bring up another storm in his habit. While both of them enjoys sleep and nap time and cuddles between the blanket, his partner apparently wakes up much earlier than him. And when Minnie wakes up, he doesn't want, nor he can be left alone. So Hyungwon is dragged to sit through a cereal breakfast with him against his will. With Minhyuk around, Hyungwon learns to appreciate early morning better. Hyungwon is still as lazy and sleepy as he was, but he no longer gets grumpy upon the idea of waking up. Neither does he feels the need to skip half of his weekend to sleep in. He has Minhyuk now, he can sleep later while they watch Minhyuk's favorite morning cartoons.

 

When Hyungwon tried to move his blankets aside, he feels _something_ tugging and stuck at his body somewhere, to sleepy to actually locate exactly where and what is this thing. He sits still, trying to recollect his consciousness while noisy Minhyuk keeps calling for him in the background.

Slowly, he noticed _the thing_ keeps tugging at him. At his finger.

_His pinky finger._

Hyungwon spare a glance and shakes his head in disbelief when he sees a small red string, wrapped around his long finger.

 

"Minhyuk! It's too early for these things!" Hyungwon has a rough visualization of what awaits him in his another one of unordinary-days-with-Minhyuk.

"It's nothing like that, Wonnie. Come dress and get here! I'm waaaitingg"

Hyungwon tried to slip himself into his shirt, but with the string linked to his finger, it isn't the easiest task to do. _Yet another silly games he'd put up for Minhyuk and it's not even 8am yet,_ Hyungwon keeps it to himself. 

He follows the trail of red bundle of strings that Minhyuk leaves around the house.

The bathroom was the first stop, with handwritten notes on the toilet, _"go take a shit and pee first, you'll need it, ily mwah ^^"._ Minhyuk can hear Hyungwon yells a curse word, but he giggles sneakily, knowing the dumb things he made Hyungwon do.

Just outside the bathroom, Minhyuk left him a glass of water and a toast, still fresh and warm. Hyungwon ran out of patience, but took a few bites anyway. Because Minhyuk rarely enter the kitchen and now he just made him a toast and jam. _Character development_ , Hyungwon mutters. (The toast isn't burnt and wow Hyungwon is impressed and relieved).

 

What Hyungwon finds at the end of the red-lined track though, left him dumbstruck.

"It took awhile to get you here, but happy birthday, my sleepy head Hyungwon."

There Minhyuk is, down on one knee in front of him: cute ribbons on his head, and a familiar box on his other hand. Hyungwon had to revise himself, _he is lovestruck._ For the nth time. Over the same guy.

Minhyuk pops the box open and went on.

"I know it's too early to make rushed decision, but Hyungwon, I want to ask for the rest of your days first thing in the morning. May I have the honor to?"

* * *

 

The two of them sits down on the evening, munching on the birthday cake Hyungwon just blew his candles off earlier. They're waiting for Hyungwon's brother and friends to come by.

"Do you wanna know a secret?" Hyungwon whisper.  
  
"What is it?" Minhyuk playfully replies with another whisper.

"I already got my perfect birthday present this morning," he whispers close to his ear, before claiming a kiss on his cheek and lips.

**Author's Note:**

> *notes: the red string or red thread of fate
> 
> "An invisible red thread connects those who are destined to meet, regardless of time, place, or circumstance. The thread may stretch or tangle, but it will never break."
> 
> It's based on an ancient Chinese myth/belief, it was one of my favorite too and coincidentally i receive this prompt and am reminded of it. I'm wishing one day we all find the other end of our red thread! love, author.


End file.
